


i haven't taken my wellbutrin in a long time and i think i probably should

by devilteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, me: fics where they fuck after confessing are dumb, me: writes exactly that kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilteeth/pseuds/devilteeth
Summary: komaru and toko have sex. that's it. what the hell do you want from me
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	i haven't taken my wellbutrin in a long time and i think i probably should

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of time it took to complete this is comedic

Waking up every day in Towa City just to be forced to kill unholy amounts of Monokumas is extremely tiring. Komaru and Toko knew that, so they decided that they would take a day off so they wouldn't be too burnt out. Komaru immediately went back to sleep, but Toko couldn't. Or, rather, she didn't want to. She was definitely tired and could absolutely use a break, but she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. She sat on her side of the bed that her and Komaru share, staring blankly at the wall. She looked to her side, gazing at Komaru's peaceful expression. She felt more flustered the longer she looked at the other girl, yet more and more confused and annoyed. She thought what she felt for Byakuya was love. Yet, Komaru's making her feel something she's never really felt before. Komaru makes her feel happy. She makes her feel safe. She's the only person who she really feels attached to. Toko began to feel overwhelmed just looking at her, so she went back to staring at the wall. Toko's hands fidgeted mindlessly, anxiously tapping one hand with another. The movement relieved a bit of her stress, but not by much.

She couldn't stop fantasizing about her, though. She would always be thinking about how pretty her eyes were, or how soft her lips must be. She thought about her lips a _lot,_ wondering what it would be like to feel them against her own. Or on her neck, maybe. Or... no, no. She shouldn't be fantasizing about Komaru; especially if she's right next to her, because that's just weird. Toko snapped back to reality, wiping the drool that she barely noticed off her mouth. She felt an extremely warm sensation in her chest. Toko shook her head, as if trying to physically shake the thoughts out. Obviously, it didn't work. Toko leaned backwards and sighed, still trying to clear her mind.

After a while of silently sitting next to a sleeping Komaru, she started shifting slightly. Toko looked over at Komaru as her eyes started opening. Komaru groaned quietly, turning on her back and stretching her arms out. She then let her arms go limp, dropping by her sides. Toko simply watched Komaru more intently than she should. After spending a few moments laying there, Komaru sits up.

"Hey Toki," Komaru smiled and spoke groggily. Toko initially despised it whenever Komaru called her that, but it's definitely grown on her. Before responding, Toko spent a few long moments studying Komaru. Really, she just thought her messy hair was cute.

"Hey," Toko mustered out. Both of them sat in silence for a while; mostly because Komaru's trying to wake up, but has almost nodded off at least five times now. She attempts to wipe the fatigue from her eyes. The silence was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Toko wanted to speak up just to relieve some of the awkwardness, but Komaru looked like she had something on her mind, so she decided to wait until the other girl said something. Plus, any excuse to not start a conversation is a good one.

"Toki, can I ask you something?" Komaru broke the silence. Fatigue was still clearly in her voice, but she at least sounded awake.

"A-alright. What is it?" Toko responded apprehensively. The question 'can I ask you something?' is probably one of the most terrifying questions to ask somebody, except for the actual question after the first question. So many questions.

Komaru sighed, then began. "Well, first, I've noticed recently you seem more... tense. Like something's really bothering you. I figured it might not be right for me to ask, seeing as how stressed it seemed to make you, but I can't stand seeing you like this. You've been much more nervous and distant than before. You even talk to me less. Did something happen?" Komaru looked at Toko, worry in her eyes. She then looked away and, slightly quieter, added, "did... did I do something?"

A strong pang of guilt hit Toko like a truck. How could she be so stupid? Of course Komaru would worry about her. Toko was silent for a little while, not knowing how to respond. Komaru decided to wait until she gathered her thoughts rather than press her about it.

"K-Komaru," Toko began, quietly. What the hell does she say? _Oh, sorry I've been acting weird, I'm just super into you._ She hesitated, then gathered as much courage she could and spoke again. "You didn't do anything. I... I've been nervous because I really l-like you. More than I should." Pink quickly spread across Toko's face. "A-and.. I..." Toko spoke, but trailed off. She just realized what she said. Her mind went blank for a moment, but then her thoughts started racing. _What did I do. What did I do. Jesus fucking Christ, I just ruined everything. She probably thinks I'm a creep now. Jesus Christ. Why isn't she saying anything?_ She felt like she needed to scream.

She started mentally preparing herself for rejection, but it never came. Instead, she felt a hand come under her chin and turn her head to the side. Before she could get a single word or even a coherent thought out, she felt Komaru's lips collide with her own. She was shocked for a bit, but then threw all rationality out of the window and decided to simply savor the moment. The feeling in her chest grew hotter and hotter, she thought she would explode any second. Then, much too soon, Komaru pulled away.

"Oh my God," Komaru said, clearly shocked. "Oh m- Toki, I'm so sorry, I- I wasn't thinking, I," Komaru spoke hurriedly. Suddenly, in an effort to shut her up (and y'know, kiss her), Toko grabbed Komaru's shirt and crashed their lips together once more. Komaru jumped, startled, but soon went with it. It was much more rough, it was clear Toko was desperate. Komaru leaned forward and put her hands on Toko's hips. Toko felt Komaru slightly part her lips and gently bite her bottom lip. She immediately knew what was going on, so she opened her mouth, allowing Komaru's tongue to slip in. Toko's brain felt fuzzy as their tongues swirled together. Then, the two toppled over, abruptly.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, silent. They were breathing heavily, a barely visible string of saliva connecting their mouths. Toko was holding herself up by her elbows. Then, after what felt like forever, Komaru started giggling. Toko still stared, starstruck, but then quietly laughed along with her. Eventually, Komaru stopped and sighed, placing her hands back on Toko's waist. She slightly moved her hands upwards into her shirt, then looked back at Toko.

"I-is it alright if," Komaru began awkwardly. Toko nodded, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Komaru gathered her courage back up and slid her hands further up Toko's shirt agonizingly slow. She pulled the shirt over Toko's head, throwing it to the floor. She noticed that Toko wasn't wearing a bra (for obvious reasons), causing her to smirk.

"Sh-shut up," Toko groaned.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" Komaru replied, defensive yet playful. She slid her hands over Toko's breasts and ran her fingers over her nipples, earning a shaky breath from her. The heat trapped in Toko's chest seeped down into her stomach, feeling simultaneously uncomfortable and satisfying. Komaru leaned down and started licking one of her nubs. Toko let out soft moans and bit her lip as her arms started shaking. "You're so cute, Toki," Komaru spoke quietly, her breath on Toko's chest sending shivers down her spine. Toko looked away, clearly embarrassed, making Komaru laugh. Komaru grabbed the hem of Toko's long skirt and pulled it down, tossing it aside like her shirt. Toko shifted her arms awkwardly. Komaru noticed Toko was getting a little tense; she was about to ask her why before she realized, it's probably because _she's the only one who's practically ass naked._ Komaru sat upright and lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

Toko was completely hypnotized. She watched Komaru as she unclipped her bra and let it slide down her arms. She simply stared at her, not noticing a bit of drool falling from her mouth. Komaru giggled and slid her skirt off of her legs. She bent down and kissed Toko, sliding her hand down the other girl's body. Toko desperately grinded her legs together in anticipation. Komaru slipped her hand in Toko's panties, gently pressing her fingers against her clit. Toko let out a muffled moan as Komaru pressed harder. Komaru pulled away and pulled Toko's panties off, throwing them with the rest of their clothes. She lowered her head between her legs and slowly dragged her tongue across her slit, making Toko let out a long whine. She then covered her mouth, embarrassed at the sound she just made. Komaru then got up and pulled her hand off of her mouth.

"I want to hear you moan for me, Toki."

Jesus Christ, this girl is gonna be the death of her.

Komaru brought her face back to Toko's heat and started to run her tongue across it painfully slow. Toko, desperate, gently bucked her hips for more friction. Komaru softly giggled, prodding her tongue at Toko's entrance.

"Fuck, Komaru, p-please..." Toko said quietly. Komaru smirked and slipped her tongue in, making Toko inhale sharply at the strange sensation. Komaru pushed her tongue in deeper and lifted her hand up, rubbing Toko's clit. Toko's legs quivered as Komaru moved her tongue in and out of her, slowly increasing the speed. Toko cursed under her breath as she brought her hand down and ran her fingers through Komaru's hair, lightly pushing her head down. Toko's mind was spinning, she couldn't believe this was really happening. She literally just confessed her feelings for Komaru mere moments ago, and now she's already being eaten out? It's like something out of a teenagers' shitty fanfiction. Toko's legs went weaker than they already were as Komaru gave her a half-lidded gaze.

Toko could feel pressure building up inside of her body, her orgasm approaching. She whimpered helplessly, involuntarily tightening her grip on Komaru's hair. The heat radiating off her face started fogging her glasses up. The feeling of Komaru's tongue wriggling inside of her began to be too much. Toko roughly bucked her hips and pushed Komaru's face down as she reached her climax. She's never felt such pure bliss in her life. After a few moments of intense pleasure, she started coming down from her high. Her body violently trembled as she realized she was holding Komaru's head down, and quickly pulled her hand out of her hair.

"Shit... sorry... Ko.. maru..." Toko spoke between heavy breaths. She lifted her glasses and placed them on her forehead so they cleared up.

"It's alright Toki," Komaru replied in a much too innocent tone for someone with pussy taste in her mouth. Toko stayed laying there for a while, trying to regain her composure. Komaru simply looked at her, smiling.

"Why are... why are you j-just... staring at me?" Toko asked.

"You look cute like this," Komaru responded, earning an embarrassed groan from Toko. Toko sat up and leaned on the wall, lightly panting. Komaru quickly moved forward and brought her face to Toko's, thrusting her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Toko jumped, but then placed one of her hands on Komaru's neck and leaned forward slightly. _So that's what I taste like._ Toko trailed her other hand down Komaru's body. She has to return the favor somehow, right? She felt Komaru slightly shiver for a moment from the touch of her cold hands. Toko nervously slid her hand lower and lower, pressing her fingers between Komaru's folds. Toko pulled her face away from Komaru's, instead pressing her lips against her neck. Toko slowly slipped her finger inside of Komaru.

Toko pumped her finger in and out, making Komaru whimper loudly. The sound alone made Toko feel like she was on fire. After a little while, she carefully inserted a second finger, making Komaru's legs begin to shake. Toko started to lightly nibble at Komaru's neck, then got an idea. Toko started roughly sucking on her flesh, a mark slowly beginning to appear. Komaru moaned weakly as Toko sped up. She felt Komaru start to grip harder at her shoulders. Komaru's moans grew louder and louder until she eventually came, her body quivering. Toko took her mouth off of Komaru's neck, admiring the bruise she left. Toko continued fingering her for a few moments, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Komaru stayed still for a moment, panting. Toko pulled her fingers out and, out of curiosity, put them in her mouth. _Tastes like pussy. Don't really know what I was expecting._ Komaru rested her head on Toko's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her body. Toko hugged her back, and the two stayed there for a while. Drowsiness started taking over them, and they eventually drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the end is rushed i was so fucking eager to finish this. IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS IT'S BEEN 2 FUCKING WEEKS DEAR GOD


End file.
